Rūshī wa Tōkyō no ikimasu
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: On a search to find a certain boy Lucy Heartfilia, also known as Lucille Fuwa Heart, goes to Tokyo. But instead of the boy she met many years ago she finds a man with black and white hair. What will become of these two people? (Sasaki Haise X Lucy Heartfilia)


**sup! Now I had some inspiration to do this. Though I will warn you this has absolutely NOTHING I repeat NOTHING to do with 'Their Story'. This is just something I thought of while ignoring my family. XD. Anyways I hope u enjoy. Remember I love any kind of reviews. OK. BYEE!**

* * *

I told everyone in Fairy Tail that my childhood dream was to join the guild. I lied. Growing up I wanted to find _that_ boy. I still do.

The boy who befriended me when no one else did. The boy who didn't care that I was an heiress. This boy had black hair and black eyes.

He was a bookworm, like myself. He cared and Comforted me when my mom died, then I did the same. But, fate was cruel. It separated us, two best friends.

We were taken away from each other, and then raised ourselves far apart. He became an amazing college student in Japanese literature. And me? I became a runaway heiress/mage.

I wonder what he's up to nowadays? Heh. Probably in a coffee shop with a book in his hands ignoring Hide, his guy friend. I didn't realize it at the time but, I loved this boy. I still do.

If you all haven't figured it out yet, his name is Ken kaneki. My best friend at the time. My _only_ friend at the time.

Oh. I haven't introduced my self yet, have I? My name is Lucille Fuwa Heart. Or as everyone calls me, Lucy "light" Heartfilia. You may be wondering why "Light". Because I'm apparently the light of the guild.

Now, You must be wondering why I'm telling you all this. I'm telling you this because I might die soon.

I am going to Tokyo soon. Where the ghoul population is at it's highest. I'm going there to find Ken. And I will find him no matter what or who gets in my way. I will find him, even if it costs me my life. And it probably will.

I want to know why he stopped contacting me. Why he stopped sending letters. Why he stopped _caring._

The only thing that stands in my way is Fairy Tail. I know they'll try to stop me. I'm glad they care. But I need to do this.

Now, enough of my monologue. It seems like it's time for me to wake up.

 **(yep. She broke the 4th wall.)**

* * *

3rd pov.

* * *

*ring* *ring*

*slam*

"Nyaaa~ ugh I broke another alarm clock", a blonde beauty groans while stretching.

"eh. Might as well go to the guild today!" she exclaims.

She pulls the elegant black and white comforter off of her body. She gets up and walks sluggishly to the bathroom.

She showers, brushs her teeth, and gets dressed into a white button-up blouse tucked inside a gray elegant ankle-length skirt with black thigh-high stockings and cute dark gray knee high combat boots.

"hmm... Meh I'll eat at the guild", she says softly.

She opens the door, walks out, locks it and walks off.

"you're gonna fall in one of these days, Heartfilia-san!" a boatman exclaims to her across the river.

"I won't, I promise!" she yells back.

* * *

Timeskip to da guild

* * *

Lucy's pov.

* * *

"good morning Lucy-san/lu-chan/child!" Wendy, Carla, and levy greet me as I walk into the guild.

I look around. There isn't to many people, considering its 7:30 am.

*sigh* "I suppose you two know I'm leaving today?" I sigh.

"Lucy-san are you sure you want to go to somewhere so dangerous?" Wendy asks me.

"yeah,do you realize how many people die everyday there?" levy adds.

"I don't care. I'm going to find _him_ no matter what." I say stubbornly

"fine. just be careful,child" Carla says, finishing the sentence.

I nod my head.

"I will Carla-san", I say tearfully.

"oh, Lucy-san/Lu-chan/child we'll miss you!" the three burst into tears, glomping me in a hug.

"I see your ready to leave." master says as he sets down his "coffee" (which was really booze)

"yes, gramps!" I say drying my tears.

"then go,child. GO FIND YOUR BOYFRIEND!" gramps yells, gaining everyone's attention.

"EH?! H-HE'S NOT MY B-B-BOYFRIEND!" I yell, my face looking like a tomato.

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Everyone laughs.

"W-well I better get going, I'm gonna miss my train if I don't hurry!" I say loudly.

I run out of the guild, but stop at the door to point the fairy tail symbol and yell,

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!"

and then I run off to the train station.

* * *

Timeskip to when she arrives at Tokyo.

* * *

3rd pov.

* * *

"last call for Tokyo station", A lady says monotonly over the intercom.

"my god! Finally! We've arrived!" a beautiful blonde exclaimed as she walked off the platform.

everyone's eyes were on her. They were entranced by the foreign beauty. Even though she could feel the stares she ignored them.

"hmm.. Now where did he say he worked?" the blonde questioned herself.

She walked towards a bench and set down her bag. She searched through it. Then she found what she was looking for.

While she pulled out a letter she exclaimed, "Ah! There it is!".

She picked up her bag then realized her suitcase was missing. She looked around and saw a man sneaking off with it.

'THATS IT!' The blonde thought in frustration.

She whipped out a whip and used it to grab the man's ankle.

She pulled/dragged him towards her and grabbed her bag then recoiled her whip. She then put it back into her bag.

She could, once again, feel everyone's eyes on her. They were showing various emotions. Some shocked, some amused, some proud, and a few amazed.

A few of the amazed and one of the amused looks belonged to a special group. The Q.S.

'Artificial' ghouls who worked for the CCG. And their leader? Sasaki haise. Technically the person who the blonde was looking for. They were heading to the coffee shop 're:'. It seemed that the blonde was to.

* * *

As the blonde picked up her bag and purse she started to walk off. she looked at her "phone"

(which she got from gramps)

"hmm... Maybe I should ask for directions." she questioned herself.

She walked to the closest person (haise(of course)) and tugged on his coat. He turned around.

"u-um can you point me to the café 're:'?" the blonde stuttered while blushing.

"um..s-sure! I'm actually going there right now. Do you want to walk with me?" The maIe questioned while blushing.

The group's heads turned to the black and white haired man. It wasn't like him to blush... Or stutter.

"u-um s-sure..." the beautiful blonde stuttered once more.

"I-i'll see you guys later, okay?" the male said cheerfully.

"bye", the group grumbled.

And they started walking. An awkward silence hanging around the two.

"S-so what's your name?" the male questioned.

"L-Lucille. H-Heart Fuwa L-L-Lucille. W-whats yours?" Lucille stuttered.

"H-Haise. Sasaki H-Haise."

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Lucy/lucille's pov

* * *

"Ladies first", haise said as he opened the door for me.

"t-thank you, haise", I said as I looked up at him in the eye. He blushes.

We walk into the café and sit down.

"good afternoon, how may I help you two?" a girl, touka I think, asked us.

"plain coffee, what about you Lucy" he asked.

"hmm... I'm I think I'll just take the same", I said softly.

She left to make our orders.

"s-so why are you in Tokyo?" Haise asked.

"I'm trying to find someone." I answered back, giving an 'I don't wanna talk about it' aura.

Touka came back with our coffees.

"is that all?" she questioned.

"hmm... Oh! I almost forgot why I came here!" I said I little loud.

I dug through my bag and found a letter.

"h-here this'll explain everything." I stuttered as I gave her the letter.

She walked away.

"h-hey Lucy?" haise asked.

"hmm?"

"w-would you like to go out on a d-d-d-date some time -THAT IS IF YOU WANT TO!" he said frantically.

"I would love to go out on a date with you, haise."

* * *

Yep it's happened I actually finished. YAY! anyways I hope you enjoyed! Ttyl BYEEEE!


End file.
